familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Tolland County, Connecticut
Tolland County is a county located in the northeastern part of the U.S. state of Connecticut. As of the 2010 census, the population was 152,691. Tolland County is incorporated into thirteen towns and was originally formed on 13 October 1785 from portions of eastern Hartford County, Connecticut and western Windham County, Connecticut. Tolland County is included in the Hartford-West Hartford-East Hartford, CT Metropolitan Statistical Area. Counties in Connecticut have no governmental function: all legal power is vested in the state, city, and town governments. The office of High Sheriff in Connecticut counties was officially abolished by ballot in 2000, and corrections and court service were transferred to the state marshals. Tolland County has the same boundaries as the Tolland Judicial District. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (1.6%) is water. It is the second-smallest county in Connecticut by land area and smallest by total area. Adjacent counties *Hartford County - west *New London County - south *Windham County - east *Hampden County, Massachusetts - northwest *Worcester County, Massachusetts - northeast Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2015 }} 2000 census As of the year 2000, there were 136,364 people, 49,431 households, and 34,156 families residing in the county. The population density was 332/sq mi (128/km²). http://www.fedstats.gov/qf/states/09/09013.html There were 51,570 housing units at an average density of 126/sq mi (49/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 92.34% White, 2.72% Black or African American, 0.21% Native American, 2.27% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 1.08% from other races, and 1.35% from two or more races. 2.84% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 14.9% were of Irish, 14.1% Italian, 9.9% English, 8.8% French, 8.2% German, 8.0% Polish and 5.7% French Canadian ancestry. 90.5% spoke English, 2.9% Spanish and 1.6% French as their first language. There were 49,431 households out of which 33.30% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 58.00% were married couples living together, 8.00% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.90% were non-families. 23.50% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.70% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.54 and the average family size was 3.03. In the county, the population was spread out with 23.10% under the age of 18, 12.90% from 18 to 24, 30.70% from 25 to 44, 23.20% from 45 to 64, and 10.20% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 100.60 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 99.50 males. The median income for a household in the county was $59,044, and the median income for a family was $70,856. Males had a median income of $46,619 versus $34,255 for females. The per capita income for the county was $25,474. 5.60% of the population and 2.90% of families were below the poverty line. Out of the total people living in poverty, 4.60% are under the age of 18 and 5.20% are 65 or older. 2010 census As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 152,691 people, 54,477 households, and 36,707 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 57,963 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 89.8% white, 3.4% Asian, 3.3% black or African American, 0.2% American Indian, 1.6% from other races, and 1.8% from two or more races. Those of Hispanic or Latino origin made up 4.3% of the population. In terms of ancestry, 22.0% were Irish, 16.8% were Italian, 14.3% were English, 14.2% were German, 10.6% were Polish, 5.6% were French Canadian, and 3.5% were American. Of the 54,477 households, 31.5% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 54.9% were married couples living together, 8.6% had a female householder with no husband present, 32.6% were non-families, and 24.2% of all households were made up of individuals. The average household size was 2.51 and the average family size was 3.00. The median age was 38.3 years. The median income for a household in the county was $77,175 and the median income for a family was $91,631. Males had a median income of $62,579 versus $46,818 for females. The per capita income for the county was $33,108. About 3.2% of families and 6.4% of the population were below the poverty line, including 5.2% of those under age 18 and 4.6% of those age 65 or over. Demographic breakdown by town Income Data is from the 2010 United States Census and the 2006-2010 American Community Survey 5-Year Estimates. Race Data is from the 2007-2011 American Community Survey 5-Year Estimates, ACS Demographic and Housing Estimates, "Race alone or in combination with one or more other races." Communities Towns *Andover *Bolton *Columbia *Coventry *Ellington *Hebron *Mansfield *Somers *Stafford *Tolland *Union *Vernon *Willington Other communities *Coventry Lake *South Coventry *Crystal Lake *Stafford Springs *Storrs *Central Somers *Rockville *Mashapaug In popular culture Tolland County is briefly referenced in the novel Moby-Dick by Herman Melville as the place that the ill-fated ship mate, Pip, comes from. See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in Tolland County, Connecticut * New England Civil War Museum References External links * Tolland County 911 * Federal Statistics for Tolland Co. Conn. * National Register of Historic Places listing for Tolland Co., Connecticut * State parks and Forests in Tolland County * Tolland County Chamber of Commerce Category:Greater Hartford Category:Tolland County, Connecticut Category:1785 establishments in Connecticut Category:1960 disestablishments in Connecticut Category:Settlements established in 1785